Sailor Moon Sun!
by EternalChibiMoon
Summary: Following the events of Sailor Moon Stars, the story follows Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi as they encounter new Senshi from a new Kingdom, the Dark Sun Kingdom. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi along with Sailor Sun must come together in order to face a new evil rising from the darkness.
1. Enter Sailor Sun, the Senshi of Darkness

Chapter 1: Enter Sailor sun, the Senshi of Darkness

Usagi walked down the quite street looking up at the sky. For some reason, she was able to get up at a reasonable hour this morning and was now enjoying a peaceful stroll to school as opposed to her normal sprint. She thought about the events that took place nearly three months ago. She still felt like her final battle with Galaxia had occurred only days before. The feelings of peacefulness were still foreign not only to Usagi, but to the others as well. They had gone some time without facing yet another onslaught of enemies.

_Maybe it's really over this time _Usagi thought to herself as she continued to stare at the sky.

"Usagi!" A voice called from behind her. Usagi turned around to see Minako running towards her and waving.

Usagi smiled at Minako warmly, "Good morning Minako-chan!" She greeted. Minako began walking next to her. They both looked forward and remained silent for a few moments.

"How are you doing Usagi?" Minako asked out of the blue.

Usagi looked at her confused, she suddenly started laughing and scratched her head. "Well, I didn't do too well on my last test! I'm starting to wonder how I even got into..." She began.

"That's not what I meant."

"Ehh?"

Minako looked at the ground for a few moments. "It's just that..." She said with a worried expression.

"Just what?"

Minako stopped and grabbed Usagi's shoulders. She looked Usagi in the eye, showing a seriousness that Usagi rarely saw out of Minako. Minako normally work the same happy-go-lucky expression that Usagi wore, neither of them seemed to take much seriously outside of the battlefield.

"I'm just worried about you. I mean, Mamoru-kun left you again, and I wasn't sure whether or not you were alright..." Minako averted her eyes from Usagi. "Last time, we weren't the most helpful of friends when it came to this sort of thing."

Usagi gave Minako a huge smile. "I'm alright Minako-chan, really." Minako gave her a look of doubt. Usagi continued walking and Minako followed her. "I do still miss him, but I don't want to become a burden to him either."

"You said that last time and you were always so..."

"Minako-chan..." Usagi began. "This time, I'm really fine. I know he's safe and sound in America and I talk to him almost every day. So I'm going to be just fine."

The two continued on to school where they met up with Ami and Makoto. The four went to their class and carried out their day like it was any other normal day. They continued to enjoy the peaceful time that they had been given and cherished every day of peace that they were given. After fighting for so long, they had finally understood how precious a normal life was to them.

* * *

A woman with long navy hair kneeled down on the ground. She bowed to a dark figure. The woman wore a tightly fitted and short crimson dress that was fairly low-cut. She paired that with a pair of short, high-heeled, black boots and two golden gauntlets around her arms. She looked up at the dark figure with her silver eyes. "The preparations are complete." She said to the shadowy figure.

"Good." The figure responded. "Then I think it's time that we set our plans in motion." The figure paced about, still remaining in the shadows. "Sailor Nemesis, begin Phase One of the plan. And do not fail me."

"I will not fail you." Sailor Nemesis said standing up and heading away from the figure.

The shadowy figure stood in place for a few seconds before finally sitting down. "It won't be long now Sailor Moon, until I destroy you with my own hands." She said to herself.

* * *

The waitress placed a large parfait in front of Usagi. She stared at it with lustful eyes as she picked up her spoon, ready to indulge. Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei sat around her and watched as she devoured her sweet treat.

"I'm amazed you can still eat those things Usagi." Rei said. She was getting sick just watching Usagi eat the fattening treat.

"It's good to see that she hasn't changed a bit since we met." Makoto laughed.

Usagi swallowed a mouthful of ice cream. "What's wrong with my ice cream? It's delicious! Don't you like eating as many delicious things as you want?"

"But aren't you worried that you'll get fat? What if we have to face an enemy soon, you'll be slowing us down if you continue to eat like this!" Rei lectured. The table became silent, she sighed. "Why are you all getting so quiet?"

"You act like we'll be facing a new enemy soon." Makoto responded.

Rei groaned. "I'm being realistic here. Since when has the universe been kind enough to give us a nice long break? If you as me, something must be brewing."

"I will admit, that the probability of another enemy showing up is high." Ami chimed in. "But I would like to think that maybe we're finally done for a while."

"I'd have to agree with Rei-chan on this. Evil doesn't just decide to give us a nice long break. We need to be prepared for anything." Minako argued.

"But Minako-chan, Usagi defeated Galaxia, who was supposedly the strongest Sailor Senshi, who could possibly be left?" Ami rebutted.

Usagi slammed her spoon on the table, which startled the rest of the group. "Could we not talk about this?" She asked.

The others remained silent. They heard a scream in the distance, which prompted them to stand up from their seats.

"You see what I mean?" Rei said satisfied that she had been correct in assuming that something else would come for them.

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Lucky guess."

The five ran to the source of the scream to find a scantily clad woman standing in the middle of the street. The streets had emptied out and the woman was all that remained.

"What's going on here?" Minako asked as she looked at the woman.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" Makoto questioned.

The woman smiled. "I am Sailor Nemesis, the Senshi of the Underworld."

The five looked at her in shock.

"Senshi of the Underworld?" Ami said thinking back to all of their encounters. "I haven't heard of a Sailor Nemesis."

Sailor Nemesis laughed manically. "So what of it?" She shot of beam of dark energy in front of the five, making sure not to actually hit them. "I am an enemy of the Sailor Senshi, which is all you should be concerned with."

"Great." Rei said a bit depressed. "More Sailor Senshi who are our enemies. How original." She whined.

"This is not the time for that!" Minako yelled. "We should transform!" The others nodded.

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make-up!"

"Mars Crystal Power! Make-up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-up!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make-up!"

"Moon Eternal! Make-up!"

The five Sailor Senshi braced for battle.

Nemesis carefully looked over each of them. She was trying to decide which of the Senshi she would take care of first. None of them stood out to her as being particularly stronger than the others, aside from Sailor Moon, which she was instructed to save for last. Sailor Jupiter ran towards Sailor Nemesis.

"Jupiter!" She began as a flash of lightening began to gather in her hands. "Oak Evolution!" She attacked Nemesis, but Nemesis easily evaded and was able to slip past Jupiter.

"Congratulations Sailor Jupiter, you'll be the first subject." Nemesis said. She shot another beam of dark energy straight through Jupiter, who could not evade the attack in time. Jupiter fell to the ground and remained motionless as Nemesis stood over her body.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon yelled. She began to gather her power to attack Nemesis and save her friend.

"Dark Arrow Barrage!" A voice yelled. Hundreds of black arrows showered over Nemesis who was forced to move away from Jupiter in order to not be harmed by the attack. Two figures appeared at Jupiter's side. One of them looked to be almost as tall as Makoto. She was slim and had long black hair that went down to her knees. She wore a Sailor uniform similar to the other Sailor Senshi's. Her skirt was black with a trim of yellow around the outside and collar was black as well. The bows of her uniform were a pale yellow color and she wore black heeled boots that went up to her mid thighs and a pair of long black gloves that went up most of her arm. Her companion, a small girl who seemed no older than the age of ten, wore a uniform similar to the other Sailor Senshi's. Her skirt and collar were black and the bows of her uniform were a pale yellow color. She wore knee-length black boots. Her hair was also black but part of it was tied up into a bun at the top of her head, the rest was allowed to hang down and went down to her lower back.

Nemesis smirked. "Sailor Sun, I didn't expect to meet you again here."

"Well, duty calls me here." Sailor Sun retorted with a small chuckle.

The little girl bent down over Jupiter and mumbled a few words that Sailor Moon and the others were unable to make out. A flash of green light engulfed Jupiter's body and when the light dispersed, the girl was holding a small green ball of light.

Nemesis had already disappeared once the light emanating from Jupiter had dispersed.

Sailor Moon took a step towards the two new Senshi. "Who are you?"

The taller woman looked at Sailor Moon with a stern expression. "I am Sailor Sun, the Senshi of Darkness."

The little girl gave Sailor Moon a warm smile. "And I am Sailor Chibisun."

The other Inner Senshi looked at each other and tried to discern whether these new Senshi were friends or foes.

Chibisun gave the ball of light to Sailor Sun who began to examine it. Sailor Moon looked at her curiously.

"Will Jupiter be alright?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly. She did not feel any sort of threat from Sailor Sun's presence so she assumed immediately that she could trust her. Sailor Moon couldn't quite understand why, but she felt a sense of familiarity from Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun continued to stare at the ball. "Your friend should be fine. Her life is not in danger."

"Then what is it that you took from her?" Mars asked.

"This is a Sailor Light." Chibisun responded. "They are forms of energy that most Senshi carry within them. They are not particularly powerful on their own so they do not contribute to your powers as a Senshi."

"So why do you want them if they are not all that powerful?" Ami asked curious about their motives.

"We're collecting them and that's all you need to concern yourself with." Sailor Sun responded as she pulled out a small necklace that absorbed the power of the Sailor Light. The two quickly disappeared, leaving the Inner Senshi alone.

Jupiter groaned as she struggled to get up. The others ran to her side to see if she was unharmed. The Senshi decided to retreat to the shrine to discuss their current situation.

"Anyone who calls themselves a Senshi of Darkness is suspicious in my opinion." Rei argued. They had gone to the shrine where they met Luna and Artemis. They had told them about their encounter with Nemesis and the appearance of Sailor Sun and Sailor Chibisun who said that they were collecting Sailor Lights.

Luna paced the room as the others sat around a table.

"Not only that, but we've never even heard of the existence of a Sailor Sun. Not to mention that none of remember there ever being one." Ami reasoned.

"Maybe they are fairly new Sailor Senshi. But for what reason have they shown up?" Rei theorized.

Usagi looked at the group who was thinking of an explanation for their appearance. "Maybe they are our allies." The others looked at her like she was crazy. "They did save us from Nemesis, not to mention that they protected Mako-chan."

"Even so, they do not seem trustworthy." Makoto responded.

"Luna, are you sure you haven't heard of a Sailor Sun?" Ami asked as she turned around to look at Luna who was still pacing back and forth.

"I'm not sure. I can't put my finger on it, but something about that name seems familiar." Luna answered.

Artemis, who was sitting in Minako's lap, looked up at the group. "Perhaps Sailor Sun is affiliated with the Dark Kingdom."

Luna stopped dead in her tracks. "That's it!" She jumped onto the table so that the group could see her. "I knew I had heard that name before. Sailor Sun is the patron Senshi of the Dark Sun Kingdom that ruled during the Silver Millennium."

"There was another Kingdom alongside the Moon Kingdom?" Minako questioned.

Artemis nodded. "Although they were never our allies, they still existed alongside us."

"Never our allies?" Usagi questioned.

"That's correct Usagi." Luna said turning towards her. "Queen Helion, the queen of the Dark Sun Kingdom, despised Queen Serenity. In fact, it was on Queen Helion's orders that Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom and ultimately destroyed it."

"Why would they do that?" Makoto asked.

"They wanted the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal." Luna answered.

"The Dark Sun Kingdom was built from the power of darkness, they were probably jealous of the immense power of light that the Moon Kingdom possessed." Artemis added.

"So we really can't trust them," Ami concluded.

Usagi stood up. "That's not fair!"

The others looked at her, not understanding what she meant.

"We don't even know the full story, maybe Sailor Sun has a good reason for what happened in the past. What I do know is that they saved Sailor Jupiter and protected us from Nemesis. If they wanted to attack us, they would have done it alongside Nemesis." Usagi argued.

"But even so, those of the Dark Sun Kingdom are never to be trusted. They despised us in the past, it's no different now." Luna retorted.

"No!" Usagi yelled. "I refuse to believe that that is the case!" She yelled and stomped out of the room leaving the rest of the room speechless. Their meeting did not last much longer. They eventually decided to call it a night and they each went their separate ways.


	2. The Three Lights and Mitsuke Erin

Chapter 2: The Three Lights and The Girl Known as Mitsuke Erin

The alarm rang loudly. The suddenness of the noise woke Usagi up with a fright. She jumped out of bed and landed on the floor. "Oww..." Usagi whined as she sat up and rubbed her back. She slowly got up and reached for the alarm to turn it off. Usagi shuffled towards her closet and pulled out her uniform. She got dressed, headed downstairs into her kitchen where her mother was making breakfast.

"Good morning Usagi." Ikuko greeted as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Usagi's younger brother, Shingo.

Usagi sat down next to Shingo and yawned. "Good morning mama." She grabbed her fork and took a couple of pancakes from the stack. She covered them with syrup and ate her breakfast quickly.

"It's really a miracle." Ikuko said as she sat down across from Usagi. Usagi stared at her with a mouthful of pancakes. "This is the second time in a row that you have gotten up early for school." She leaned into the table. "Is something the matter?"

Usagi swallowed her pancakes and shook her head. "There is nothing wrong, I'm not sure why myself but I haven't been having as much trouble getting up lately."

Ikuko smiled warmly, "Well I do hope that this continues."

Usagi ate the last bit off her plate and stood up to wash it before heading off to school. "I hope so too." She responded as she thought about the previous night. She knew that a long battle was about to unfold and it would cause her and the others much unrest. Usagi somehow hoped that Sailor Nemesis was both the beginning and the end of the fight.

She took her bag and headed out the door. She slowly walked down the street alone; Usagi assumed that her friends would avoid her today after the outburst she has the previous night. She sighed heavily; she did not like being alone with only her thoughts to keep her company. At the same time, she would understand if her friends were mad at her. She had not been very accepting of their opinions of Sailor Sun and yelled at them for expressing those opinions. Usagi knew that that would offend any normal person.

Usagi arrived at the gates of the school to find Ami, Minako, and Makoto standing outside watching her walk towards them. "Good morning." Usagi mumbled feeling a bit awkward.

"Usagi," Makoto responded sternly. "We're sorry."

"Huh?"

"We're sorry if we hurt your feelings last night." Minako elaborated.

Usagi shook her head furiously. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. My response was rude."

"Even so, we didn't think about how you would feel about the situation." Makoto replied.

"But—" Usagi tried to argue.

"How about we call it even then?" Minako interjected

Usagi smiled brightly and nodded. "Thanks guys. I was honestly worried that you would ignore me today."

Makoto patted Usagi on the back causing her to stumble forward a bit. "We wouldn't do such a thing."

"After you left we discussed the matter of Sailor Sun a bit further." Ami interjected.

"You did?" Usagi responded.

Ami nodded. She looked around at Minako and Makoto awkwardly.

"I know you're heart is in the right place but we can't exactly trust her." Makoto tried to explain without hurting Usagi's feelings.

"But that doesn't mean that we cannot work with her if she does turn out to be trustworthy." Minako reassured her.

"So in the meantime, we will keep our eye on Sailor Sun and Sailor Chibisun and discover their motives. After that we will all decide what to do, together." Ami finished.

Usagi nodded.

The four of them were suddenly surrounded by a hoard of girls. They began to yell and scream loudly as they flooded the front gates. Usagi and the others huddled together and looked around, hoping for some kind of explanation behind the sudden noise.

"I wonder what's going on." Ami said as she was shoved into Makoto.

"I'll go see." Usagi said as she ducked down and slid into the crowd of people.

"Wait, Usagi-chan!" Ami called after her, but it was too late.

This was one advantage of being one of the shortest girls in her grade; she could maneuver through crowds easily. Usagi had no trouble weaving in and out of groups in order to weasel her way to the front of the crowd. She finally managed to break through the final wall of people and wound up standing face to face with a group of familiar figures.

The one with long black hair chuckled and patted Usagi's hair buns gingerly. "Sup Odango!" He said merrily.

Usagi looked up at him, "Seiya? Taiki-san? Yaten-kun? You're back?" She responded in surprise to the sudden return of the Sailor Starlights.

"We've been given another mission." Yaten said frankly.

"Another mission?" Usagi responded curiously.

Seiya patted Usagi's head again. "It's a secret mission, that you're not allowed to know about."

Usagi pouted.

"The order comes from Kakyuu-hime herself," Taiki said as he looked around the crowd of girls. He turned back to Usagi, "You're friends aren't around?"

Usagi's eyes narrowed. "Why, are you looking for someone in particular?" She asked in the hopes of a budding relationship between one of her friends and one of the Starlights.

Taiki's face flushed a bit, "It's not that..." He scratched his chin absent-mindedly. "It's just that they're always around you, except for right now."

"Why don't you just admit to yourself that you want to see that Mizuno girl?" Yaten asked bluntly.

"Yeah, Taiki, there's no reason to be shy about it. We know that you were excited to come back and see her." Seiya said laughing.

"Shut up you two!" Taiki yelled, his face becoming more and more red.

"You're one to talk Seiya, you spent the entire week raving about how you would get to see your favorite Odango." Yaten added.

Seiya grabbed Yaten's shoulder and began to squeeze it. "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything of the sort."

"Usagi you can't just run off like that!" Minako lectured as she approached the group. Makoto and Ami followed behind Minako. They were able to squeeze through the crowd after Usagi had disappeared. The crowd of girls began to disperse after Usagi's arrival.

Ami looked at the Starlights in surprise. "You guys? I didn't think you would be back so soon."

Taiki coughed awkwardly. "Well, the princess said that there was something important that we needed to do here, so we came back. But it's good to see you again, Mizuno-san."

Ami looked at the ground suddenly. "You too, Taiki-kun."

Makoto smirked at the three of them. "Are we allowed to know about your mission?"

"No! They said that it's a secret!" Usagi whined. "It's so unfair!"

"Sorry Odango, but rules are rules." Seiya said trying to calm her. Usagi stuck her tongue out at him.

"How long have you been back?" Minako asked in order to change the subject.

"We've only been here for a week or two." Yaten answered.

"What made you decide to come back here today of all days?" Minako asked as a follow up question. She found it strange that they would choose to come back to the school in the middle of the week.

"I don't know. Seiya said we had to come back on this day." Yaten said with a shrug. "Something about showing someone around."

"I'd almost forgotten!" Seiya said suddenly. He turned around and looked down the streets. "Erin-chan should be here at any moment."

"Who?" Makoto asked.

"Mitsuke Erin," Taiki answered. Usagi and Makoto shook their heads, indicating that they were not familiar with the name.

Minako took a step forward, her face brightened. "Mitsuke Erin is coming to this school too!"

"Minako-chan, who is that?" Usagi asked.

"I'm guessing its another famous person, based on Minako-chan's reaction." Makoto answered.

"She's not just another famous person! She is an idol! She and her little sister started in Kyoto and they moved to Tokyo recently so that they could have more performances." Minako explained. She clasped her hands together. "She is currently one of the best singers out there, in my opinion. She is one of the idols I want to surpass when I finally make it big!"

"You're too kind." A deep voice said from behind her. Minako turned around in shock.

"You're..." Minako stuttered. "... Mitsuke Erin!"

Erin nodded at the sound of her name. She was tall, almost as tall as Makoto, and was small for her tall stature. She had a thin build and long limbs, which were accompanied by a long, thin face. She had large, dark blue eyes that matched perfectly with the school uniform. Her long, black hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Yo Erin-chan! I've come to show you around the school personally!" Seiya said merrily.

Erin glared at him, "I don't think I asked for your help." She responded coldly. Seiya froze, he was not used to the frankness that she spoke with. She looked at Usagi and the others. "Are these you're friends?" She asked Taiki and Yaten.

Taiki nodded. "We know them pretty well from the last time we were here."

"How do you know each other?" Minako asked.

Erin looked away from the group, not interested in answering Minako's question.

"Since we're both idols we've heard of each other. We meet about a week or so ago since a joint concert between us and Erin-san is in the works." Taiki explained.

Usagi stepped forward towards the intimidating woman. "Hi, I'm Tsukino Usagi. It's nice to meet you." She smiled warmly.

"I'm Mitsuke Erin." She introduced herself with a less harsh tone that she gave Seiya. She spoke in a way that seemed like she didn't exactly know how to speak with a friendly tone.

"And I'm Minako." Minako introduced herself. She pointed to Makoto and Ami, "And this is Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami."

"If you want, I can show you around the school." Usagi offered.

Erin smirked and nodded. "If it's not too much trouble."

Usagi led Erin away from the group of people and took her around the campus, showing her where all the classrooms were and what places to avoid during breaks.

"So, did you move here recently?" Usagi asked as the walked through the empty halls. Class had started a while ago, but Usagi had been given permission from her homeroom teacher to show Erin around before sending her off on her own.

Erin stared out the window as she walked down the hall. "My little sister and I moved here a few months ago. Work has been so hectic that I haven't been able to start school until now."

"That sounds tough, does that mean you like school?" Usagi asked.

Erin gave her a strange look. "Am I supposed to not like it?"

"No, no that's not what I meant!" Usagi responded with a panicked tone. "I just thought that since you were already a popular idol, you wouldn't feel the need to go to school."

Erin chuckled softly. "I might be an idol, but it's not something I want to do for my entire life. I actually plan on going to University after high school."

"What do you want to do in the future?" She asked. She always liked learning about other people's dreams.

"I don't really know yet. I figure that I have plenty of time before I have to actually make a decision." Erin replied. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have anything planned for the future?"

Usagi's face turned a bit red. "Well, my dream is to be a bride."

The two stopped in front of Erin's classroom. She headed for the door. "It was nice meeting you Tsukino-san." She looked back at her and gave a small smile. "I hope we can get to know each other a little better, if that's not too much trouble." She slid open the door and walked into the classroom where the teacher was waiting to introduce her to the class.

Usagi walked away and headed towards her own class. Excitement filled her at the thought of making another friend. For some reason, Usagi felt a deep connection with Erin despite the fact that they didn't really get to talk much and barely knew each other. She couldn't explain why, but she somehow knew that she and Erin would be great friends.

Usagi walked back into her classroom and proceeded with the rest of her day.

* * *

After the school bell rang, Erin quickly packed up her things and exited the building. As she walked through the grounds, she heard someone running up behind her. She turned around to find Usagi and her friends chasing after her. Erin stopped to let them catch up with her.

"Erin-chan," Usagi said as she gasped for breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the arcade with us, it would be a nice chance for you to get to know all of us."

Erin glanced at her watch. "Sorry, I have work in a bit. I actually have to get going or I'll be late." She said as she waved goodbye to them and went on her way.

Erin walked down the city streets, through the crowds of people. She eventually ended up at a tall apartment complex, which she entered. She climbed the stairs to the eighth floor and opened the door to her shabby apartment. She walked into the barely furnished apartment and set her bag down at the door.

"I'm home." Erin said instantly. She pressed on further inside to find the living room empty; she had assumed someone would be home by now. She walked across the dark room to the window and opened up the blinds to let the natural light in the room. She turned around to find a small navy cat sitting in front of her. The cat looked up at her with his large green eyes. Erin walked over and flicked the black star on the middle of the cat's forehead. "You know, Mushuro, you could have responded if you were around when I came in." She lectured.

The cat pawed at his face and regained his composure. "I didn't hear you come in, I was sleeping." Mushuro responded with a serious tone.

Erin sat down at the couch and stared out the window. "I'm sorry for waking you up then, you poor thing." She said mockingly.

"Shut up," Mushuro responded quickly.

They heard the door open and close again as another person returned. "I'm home." Said a small high-pitched voice.

"Welcome home." Erin responded unconsciously.

Mushuro stared towards the doorway, "Welcome home Emiko."

Emiko walked into the living room and smiled at him. She sat down next to Erin and stretched out her back. She was small for her age, both in height and in weight. She had large turquoise eyes that were contrasted by her long black hair, which had part of it in a bun at the top of her head and the rest was allowed to flow freely.

"So what is it that you need Mushuro?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah, did you ever consider the fact that I might have more important things to do than to be at your beck and call?" Erin complained.

Mushuro hissed at her. "You should know how important this is!"

Erin yawned. "Yeah, yeah I know. We need to get the Sailor Lights in order to avoid disaster."

Mushuro nodded. "So if you understand then you shouldn't complain about having to carry out your mission."

"But once we get the Sailor Lights, what are we going to do with them, how will they help us?" Emiko asked. They had only been going off of Mushuro's insistence that they find the Sailor Lights. Neither of them knew for what purpose these would be used nor even how to use them.

"Let's not worry about that right now, let's focus on collecting the Sailor Lights from Sailor Nemesis." Mushuro replied.

"Do you have any leads on where Nemesis will show up again?" Erin asked.

"I think I know where she'll strike next." Mushuro responded. He told the two the area that she would probably attack to lure out the Sailor Senshi. Erin and Emiko headed to that location and waited for Nemesis to attack.

It didn't take long for her to appear and start wreaking havoc. Erin and Emiko hid and waited quietly for Sailor Moon and the others to arrive. That didn't take much longer. Erin and Emiko looked at each other and nodded.

"Eternal Sun Star Power! Make-up!" Erin yelled.

"Sun Crystal Power! Make-up!" Emiko yelled.

They transformed into Sailor Sun and Sailor Chibisun and ran to the area where the battle was taking place. By the time that they arrived, Sailor Mars was already lying on the ground, her friends panicked about her state.

"It seems Nemesis has already tried to take a Sailor Light." Chibisun whispered to Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun nodded. "Sun!" She yelled, a black ball of energy formed in her hand. She held it up in front of her and it transformed into a bow. She held out her other hand and an arrow formed in the bow. "Dark Arrow Barrage!" She shot the arrow towards Nemesis and it multiplied into hundreds of arrows that raced towards Nemesis.

Nemesis was able to dodge the attack in time but she seemed displeased at the arrival of Sailor Sun and Chibisun. "You two again." She groaned.

Sailor Sun smirked. "Well, we can't let you do whatever we want now can we?"

Chibisun ran to Mars' side. She held her hand out over her chest and closed her eyes to concentrate. "Essence of a Senshi, Sailor Light, come forth and aid us with your power." She said quickly. A bright red light flooded the area and then disappeared leaving Chibisun with a small red orb, similar to the one that she took from Jupiter just the night before.

"You'll pay for this!" Jupiter said to Nemesis as she ran towards her. "Jupiter! Oak Evolution!" She attacked Nemesis, but Nemesis easily blocked the attack.

"Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury tried her own attack against Nemesis in the hopes that it would actually do some damage.

Nemesis gave them an evil smirk. "You don't get it do you?" She batted away Mercury's attack with a large grey scythe that she summoned out of thin air. "I'm too powerful for such pathetic attacks." The Senshi looked in shock at the power emanating from Nemesis. "Nemesis! Dead Revolution!" She swung her scythe and a wave of dark energy exploded from the scythe. The Senshi barely dodged the attack.

Sailor Moon, seeing the potential danger a longer battle with Nemesis could cause, summoned her scepter. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" She said before Nemesis could launch another attack. The attack hit Nemesis and she screamed in pain. She disappeared before she could get the full attack, which would certainly mean her demise.

The Sailor Senshi looked around, relieved that Nemesis was gone for now.

Chibisun walked over to Sailor Sun and handed her the Sailor Light. Sailor Sun pulled out the necklace, and it absorbed the Sailor Light into itself.

"Why are you doing this?" Venus asked the two.

Sailor Sun and Chibisun stared at the group for a few seconds. "It's our mission, that's all." Sailor Sun responded bluntly.

"Who gave you this mission?" Jupiter chimed in.

"It doesn't concern you." Sailor Sun responded.

"Yes it does! You've now hurt two of my friends! So don't say that this doesn't concern us!" Venus yelled angrily.

"Venus! Stop!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"I already told you, the power of a Sailor Light is too small to do any actual damage to any of you. The fact that I'm taking them doesn't affect you in any way." Sailor Sun explained.

"Your enemy is Sailor Nemesis, not us." Chibisun tried to reassure them.

"Is she really our enemy? Maybe you're trying to trick us." Jupiter accused.

Sailor Sun rolled her eyes. "Believe us or not, I don't care. I'm just here to do the mission that I was given and get on with my life."

"Then tell us why you're collecting the Sailor Lights." Venus responded.

Sailor Sun looked at them, her expression seemed a bit annoyed by their persistent questioning. "We need the Sailor Lights in order to stop the evil power that is coming here. Without it, we don't stand a chance." She looked to Chibisun and signaled to her that it was time to go. The two quickly disappeared, leaving the Sailor Senshi with more questions and no answers.


	3. Friendships Form and Identities Reveal

Chapter 3: Friendships Formed and Identities Revealed

The five return to Hikawa Shrine after yet another failed attempt at gaining some insight into Sailor Sun's intentions. The five sit around the table as Makoto pours some tea for all of them and places a plate of cookies in the center of the table, which Usagi immediately lunges for.

"I just don't understand, if they really are our allies, why do they have to be so vague about their intentions?" Makoto thought aloud as she handed Rei a cup of tea.

Rei picked up the cup and took a small sip of the beverage. "They are obviously hiding something. Almost like they don't want to get involved with us."

"But why?" Usagi asked through a mouthful of cookies. She swallowed them and then continued. "They seem to know about us, how else would they be able to appear both times we encountered Sailor Nemesis?"

"So someone is keeping tabs on us, which means that they know about our identities?" Minako guessed.

"That can't be it." Ami interjected. "If they knew our identities, wouldn't they just come and take our Sailor Lights themselves when our guard is down."

"What are you getting at Ami-chan?" Makoto asked.

Ami took a sip of tea and looked at them with a serious expression. "Both of them must know how to extract these Sailor Lights. So it's quite possible that if they knew our identities, they would just take them in our sleep and call it a day. However, they only show up when Sailor Nemesis is around..."

"Because that's when we are in our Senshi forms, so she knows who exactly has the Sailor Lights that they are looking for." Rei finished.

"But then, why do they wait until Sailor Nemesis takes one of us out before taking the Sailor Lights. Couldn't they just take them from all of us when we appear?" Makoto questioned.

"It must be because we can't resist when Nemesis takes one of us out. It takes time for them to say that incantation, so they probably need a subject that can't or won't move." Rei theorized.

"So we know how they are taking the Sailor Lights, but the why is still unclear." Ami thought aloud.

"Sailor Sun said it was to fight off some evil power coming to Earth." Usagi mentioned thinking back to their previous encounter with Sailor Sun and Sailor Chibisun.

"I wonder if that really is the truth." Rei noted.

"What other explanation is there?" Usagi asked.

"The only way we can know for sure is if we find out who gave them this mission. Then we'll know whether or not they are good or evil." Minako suggested.

"But how will we find that out? We don't even know who Sailor Sun and Sailor Chibisun really are." Usagi argued.

The others sat there for a few seconds thinking of an answer to Usagi's question.

Minako snapped her fingers as she formulated an idea. "What if we make Sailor Sun reveal herself?"

"Minako-chan, are you an idiot?" Rei snapped.

"No, listen." Minako snapped back. "Sailor Sun and Sailor Chibisun are trying to collect all of the Sailor Lights right? That means that if we can find all of them before she can, we can make her reveal herself as a sort of bargaining chip."

"Minako-chan that's brilliant!" Usagi praised. Minako smiled confidently.

Ami pondered Minako's idea for a moment. "They already have Mako-chan's and Rei-chan's Sailor Light, and since they are following us pretty closely they must need Minako-chan's, Usagi-chan's, and my Sailor Light as well."

"So if we can get your Sailor Lights ourselves, then we can use them against Sailor Sun." Rei finished.

Usagi looked at them with concern. "But what if it goes wrong? What if you never wake up?"

Minako patted Usagi on the back and smiled. "Don't worry, nothing will go wrong."

The five eventually decided on how to go about taking the Sailor Lights. Usagi eventually agreed to take both Minako's and Ami's Sailor Light and then Minako would take Usagi's to finish the plan.

Usagi stared at Minako and Ami, who were lying on the floor. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Rei placed her hand gently on Usagi's shoulder. "There's no harm in trying."

Usagi took a deep breath and placed her hands over Minako's chest. "Essence of a Senshi, Sailor Light, come forth and aid us with your power." There was a quick flash of orange light. When it receded, Usagi was holding a small orange ball. She placed it in her pocket and proceeded to take Ami's as well. She placed the small blue ball in her pocket and lay on the floor.

Minako held her hands over Usagi's chest. "Essence of a Senshi, Sailor Light, come forth and aid us with your power." There was a flash of golden light, but when it receded, nothing had appeared. The four looked around the room confused by the unexpected outcome.

"Maybe it doesn't work because it's not being done by Usagi." Makoto suggested.

"But there was that flash of light, do you think that would have happened anyway?" Usagi asked.

"Perhaps not." Ami pondered. "But they told us that the Sailor Light is a part of all Senshi, were they perhaps lying to us?"

"It's a possibility." Rei answered.

The five decided to call it a day and returned to their homes to rest up for another day.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the Senshi had taken their Sailor Lights. Nemesis had not appeared for a while, which caused great concern for whatever was coming. Usagi walked down the street towards her school, it seemed like it would be another normal morning. She stared at the locket that Luna had given to her to hold the Sailor Lights they had collected. She tucked it back under her shirt and turned around to find Erin running after her.

Erin stopped running to walk with Usagi. "Good morning Usagi."

Usagi smiled at the sight of her new friend. "Good morning Erin-chan!" She said brightly. The two walked side by side down the street. Usagi looked down at her feet. She remembered something and looked up at Erin quickly, which cause Erin to look at her strangely. "I forgot to thank you for helping me with that math assignment."

"Ah, it was really nothing."

"What are you talking about? You're amazing!" Usagi praised. "You might not be as smart as Ami-chan, but you're a great teacher!"

Erin laughed awkwardly. "I don't think I'm all that amazing. I just helped you since you said that you needed help, that's all."

"You really are a good friend! I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Friend?"

"Odango!" Seiya called as he waved at the two of them. Taiki and Yaten were standing beside him, both looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Good morning Seiya." Usagi greeted as they approached the Three Lights.

Seiya and Usagi began idly chatting. Erin, Taiki, and Yaten followed behind the two as the group proceeded to school.

"How are you today Mitsuke-san?" Taiki asked.

"Fine." Erin replied shortly.

Yaten looked ahead at Seiya and Usagi who were animating their conversation as they talked and laughed together. "They really are a pair of idiots aren't they?"

Erin looked at Yaten curiously. "Have they known each other long?"

"Not really. We were here for a short period of time before and just came back. Even so, Seiya always goes on about Usagi. Sometimes I think it's the only thing that crosses his mind."

"I see." She looked at the two. They seemed to be having a lot of fun just talking to one another. _That must be what having a friend is like. _She thought to herself as she reflected on her generally friendless past.

Yaten looked over at Erin. He noticed the lonely expression she had as she stared at Seiya and Usagi. He tried to ignore it. "Did you ask Usagi yet?"

"About what?"

"You seemed so excited yesterday when they gave you those tickets for your concert."

"Ah, I almost forgot about that!" Erin quickened her pace and was able to wedge herself between Seiya and Usagi. "Here," She said as she handed Usagi five tickets.

Usagi looked at them with a puzzled expression. "What is this?"

"Those are tickets to our concert tonight."

"You're giving these to me?" She shoved the tickets back in front of Erin. "I couldn't possibly take these!"

Seiya laughed. "It's fine Odango, it's a joint concert between Erin-chan and us, so think of it as from the four of us to you and the others."

"Besides, I asked for these personally, it's not that big of a deal." Erin explained.

"But..." Usagi tried to argue feeling a bit guilty that they had gone out of their way to get tickets to their normally sold out concert for her and her friends.

Erin smiled slightly. "What are friends for?"

Usagi nodded and stared at the tickets that Erin had given her. She was excited to tell the others about them to see their reactions.

"Erin-chan..." Seiya began. Erin looked at him. Seiya turned away and scratched his face. "Y-you're pretty cute when you smile like that."

Erin looked at him for a moment before what he had said registered in her mind. She looked at him angrily as her face flushed. "What are you talking about?" She walked ahead of him. "Idiot!" She called back to him as she walked off.

Seiya chuckled to himself.

Usagi looked up at him. "Erin-chan doesn't seem to like you very much." Her expression changed to one of concern. "I wish all my friends would get along."

"It's not like that Odango! Erin-chan is just shy that's all!" Seiya argued.

"That's not it at all." Yaten interjected.

Usagi looked back at Yaten and Taiki, she had forgotten that they had been behind her the whole time.

"Seiya didn't leave the best impression on the poor girl." Taiki said.

"It's not like that at all!" Seiya denied.

Yaten shrugged his shoulders. "You just acted like you normally do."

"Unfortunately for you, Mitsuke-san didn't seem to like that first impression that you gave her." Taiki finished.

The four arrived at the school and proceeded to their classes.

* * *

Usagi sat down with Minako, Ami, and Makoto for their lunch break. They began talking about how their classes were going and what they had done so far. When they asked Usagi how her day had been going she told them about the tickets that she had received from Erin. Minako grabbed the tickets out of Usagi's hand and looked at them excitedly.

"I can't believe she could get these! The concert was sold out days ago." Minako exclaimed excitedly.

"So we'll get to see Erin-san and her sister perform?" Makoto asked.

"Not just them, the Three Lights will be performing as well." Ami said nonchalantly. The others looked at her and she promptly looked away.

"In any case, we should go support Erin and the others." Usagi said happily. Nothing could possibly ruin this day for her.

* * *

Nemesis kneeled down in front of the shadowy figure. "Everything is going as planned."

"That's true, but at the rate you're going, it will be a while until all of the Sailor Lights are collected."

"But—!"

The figure held up her hand to silence Nemesis. "I'm sending a comrade with you to speed up the process."

Nemesis looked behind her to find a short, white-haired girl behind her. She wore a sleeveless black dress that had dark red trim around the top and bottom. The skirt was short and flowed out. She wore dark red shoes that tied up her legs. She also had golden gauntlets around her wrists.

Nemesis scowled at the girl. "I can do this by myself!" She argued. "I don't need Sailor Diasus to help me with this!"

"Silence!" The figure yelled back. "You and Diasus with finish the first phase of the plan soon so that we can move on to the next phase. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Sailor Diasus said bowing towards the figure.

"Y-yes." Nemesis answered.

* * *

Usagi and the others stood in the crowd as they awaited the start of the concert. The curtains to the stage lifted and Erin and Emiko stood on the stage. They began the concert. Usagi and the others intently watched the concert. They cheered after every song that both Erin and the Three Lights performed. As the two groups stood on stage to end the concert, there was a bright flash of light and then the venue went completely black. People in the crowd panicked and quickly evacuated the building. Usagi and the others held onto each other in the chaos so that they could stick together. They tried to find the source of the chaos but couldn't see anything apart from each other and the people running past them.

The room became silent. The lights shot back on. The room was empty aside from Usagi and the others and the performers on stage. Erin was kneeling on the ground holding an unconscious Emiko. Seiya was next to her trying to get Emiko to wake up. Usagi and the others ran to Erin's side.

"What happened?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know, suddenly there was a flash of light and Emiko was on the ground." Erin said frantically.

"Well, this is an interesting sight." Nemesis said as she stepped onto the stage. "I was sure that if I caused such an uproar I could get the Sailor Senshi to show up."

Usagi and the others looked at Nemesis with shear panic on their faces. They couldn't transform with Erin right next to them, but they didn't want her to get hurt as they sat by and let Nemesis do what she wanted.

"Maybe we should do some more damage." Diasus said appearing next to Nemesis. She looked at the wide-eyed group and waved. "Nice to meet all of you, I'm Sailor Diasus, Senshi of Wandering Souls."

"What should we do?" Rei whispered to Minako.

Minako leaned into Rei's ear. "I have no idea, what can we do with Erin-san here?"

"Stop right there!" A voice called out.

Nemesis turned around to see three figures standing behind them. Usagi saw the figures and then around the group. She hadn't noticed that they had disappeared in order to transform.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Nemesis asked.

"I'm Sailor Star Fighter!"

"I'm Sailor Star Healer!"

"I'm Sailor Star Maker!"

"And together, we are the Sailor Starlights!" They said in unison.

"Not the Senshi I was hoping for, but you'll have to do." Diasus raised her hand and shot a beam of light at the Starlights, they jumped out of the way to dodge the attack.

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter launched the attack at Nemesis and Diasus but they easily deflected it.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer attacked.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker launched his attack with Healer in the hopes that their combined attack would do some damage.

Nemesis and Diasus dodged the attack. Nemesis lunged towards Maker and was able to land a kick into her stomach, sending her flying.

Usagi looked to her friends in distress, she had to help them. The others knew what Usagi wanted to do but there was still the problem of Erin.

"We can't Usagi!" Minako whispered harshly. She looked down at Erin who was watching the battle between the Starlights and Nemesis while she cradled Emiko's unconscious body in her arms.

"But at this rate..." Usagi began; she stopped when Fighter was thrown in front of them. Fighter struggled to stand back up and knelt on the ground to catch her breath. Usagi moved in front of Fighter. "If you won't do something, I will." Usagi called back to her friends.

Erin looked up. "Usagi?"

"Moon Eternal! Make-up!" Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. Erin stared at her wide-eyed in shock. Sailor Moon looked down at Erin. "Please keep this a secret."

The others proceeded to transform in order to protect Sailor Moon. Erin looked at the five of them in surprise.

Diasus clapped her hands in excitement. "Good, now that the Sailor Senshi are here, we can begin collecting the Sailor Lights!"

Nemesis smirked. "We should get rid of that girl first." Nemesis shot a beam of light in Erin's direction. It was too quick for Sailor Moon to do anything about it.

Erin looked up at Fighter who had managed to use herself as a shield. Fighter fell to the ground in front of Erin. She looked at her and then at Emiko. _What should I do? If I don't do something Usagi will be in danger._

Sailor Moon kneeled next to Fighter and smiled at Erin. "It's alright we'll protect you and Emiko-chan." She held her hand over Fighter's body. "Essence of a Senshi, Sailor Light, come forth and aid us with your power." With a flash of golden light a gold orb appeared over Fighter's body. Sailor Moon took it and placed it with the others that she had collected. She turned around to focus her attention on Nemesis and Diasus.

The necklace that Sailor Moon kept the Sailor Lights in started glowing. She pulled it out and stared at it with a puzzled expression on her face.

Nemesis laughed hysterically. "I'm impressed Sailor Moon. To think you would start collecting the Sailor Lights of your friends so that Sailor Sun couldn't have them."

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Moon looked at the locket, the Sailor Lights flowed out of it. They floated in front of Erin.

"I guess she never explained it to you." Diasus chuckled. "Sailor Sun and Sailor Chibisun were collecting Sailor Lights in order to become more powerful."

Erin took out the locket that she had stored the Sailor Lights she had collected it. The two Sailor Lights flowed out of it. The five lights circled in front of her.

Nemesis pointed at Erin. "Sailor Sun only needs five Sailor Lights in order to power up."

Sailor Moon and the other Senshi looked at Erin where the Sailor Lights had collected. The Sailor Lights combined to form two golden star-shaped brooches. Emiko opened her eyes and sat up. She looked up at Erin who nodded at her.

Erin closed her eyes; the energy seemed to flow into her. "Sun Eternal! Make-up!"

Emiko repeated Erin's words and the two transformed into Sailor Sun and Sailor Chibisun.

Sailor Sun wore a different outfit than before. Her collar remained its back color, but the sleeves became a dark shade of grey. She wore a three-layer skirt, the top layer was black, the middle layer was a dark red, and the bottom layer was golden. The ribbon on the front of her Sailor Suit became white wings and the golden star-shaped brooch. She had white wings like Sailor Moon and a black star on the center of her forehead.

Sailor Chibisun wore a similar outfit to Sailor Sun's. Her collar remained black, but the sleeves became a golden color. She wore a black skirt with a yellow band around the bottom of it. The ribbon on the back of her skirt was yellow and the ribbon on the front resembled white wings. She wore a golden tiara with a black star in the center of it.

"I'm Sailor Sun!"

"I'm Sailor Chibisun!"

"And we will punish those who abuse the dark power!" They said in unison.


	4. Sailor Sun vs Sailor Moon

Chapter 4: Sailor Sun vs. Sailor Moon

"You may have a new form, but you're still no match for me!" Nemesis summoned her scythe. "Nemesis! Dead Revolution!"

Sailor Chibisun held out her hand, a heart-shaped ornament adorned with various black and yellow jewels appeared out of thin air. She grabbed onto it and held it in front of her. "Sun!" The ornament turned into a small pointed stick. "Dark Crystal Spear!" She threw the weapon at Nemesis and Diasus. The weapon hit the ground near them and exploded, causing some damage to the two of them.

Chibisun looked to Sailor Sun who nodded in agreement. Sailor Sun summoned a small black scepter. She pointed it at Nemesis and Diasus. "Black Sun!" Power collected around Sailor Sun and concentrated into the tip of the scepter. "Dark Crystal Kiss!" The black power exploded towards Nemesis and Diasus.

When everything had subsided, Nemesis and Diasus had disappeared. Sailor Sun breathed a sigh of relief. Chibisun smiled at her partner, happy to see that everything was over.

The Sailor Senshi glared at the two. "So, Erin-san is actually Sailor Sun." Mars said readying an attack.

Sailor Sun looked at the five and smirked. "Yes, I am Mitsuke Erin. And Sailor Chibisun is my sister, Emiko."

Sailor Moon took a step towards the two. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you!"

"Tell you what? That we needed to collect something from your own bodies in order to become more powerful!" Sailor Sun yelled.

Sailor Chibisun nodded. "We knew that you would not have reacted well to such a thing. So we decided not to get involved with you and the Inner Senshi."

"You're right, if we had known that you were trying to power up, we would have done more to stop you." Venus replied with disgust.

"You don't understand, we did it in order to stop the evil that is coming." Chibisun argued.

"The only evil here is you two!" Mars yelled. She gathered her power and formed a fiery arrow, she pointed it at Sailor Sun. "And we will stop you in order to protect our princess! Mars! Flare Arrow!" She shot the arrow straight at Sailor Sun, who didn't move to dodge it.

"Star Solemn Strike!" Another power interfered with Mars' attack. The Starlights jumped between Sailor Sun and the Inner Senshi. Fighter looked at his friends in distress. "I'm sorry, but we can't let you harm Sailor Sun."

"Why?" Sailor Moon asked. "I thought we were friends."

Fighter wanted to answer her but Healer stopped her before she could open her mouth. "Kakyuu-hime told us to side with Sailor Sun for our mission. We both have a common goal." Healer explained.

"Common goal?" Jupiter questioned.

Maker nodded. "We're looking for the Princess of the Sun Kingdom."

"We have to find her as well." Sailor Sun affirmed.

"Jupiter! Oak Evolution!" Jupiter attacked Sailor Sun and the others. They were able to dodge the attack, but barely.

Sailor Moon ran in front of Jupiter in order to stop her from attacking again."Stop it! Why are you doing this?"

Mars grabbed Sailor Moon's shoulders and shook her."We told you already, once we determined her motives, we would decide whether she is good or evil!"

"But we didn't decide on anything yet!" Sailor Moon protested.

Mars let go of Sailor Moon and looked at her angrily. "We have decided. Sailor Sun is our enemy!" Sailor Moon opened her mouth to protest it but Mars ushered her not to speak. "Sailor Sun admitted that she was using us to make her stronger! If that doesn't make her our enemy than the fact that she is looking for the person that helped destroy the Moon Kingdom certainly makes her our enemy!"

"Mars is right, we have to fight the enemy for the sake of this world." Mercury added. "Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!" The attack raced towards the other five.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker yelled.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer yelled. The two attacks merged and canceled out Mercury's attack.

"When will you all understand, I'm not the enemy!" Sailor Sun yelled angrily. "It's no use, they won't listen to us." Chibisun whispered to her partner. Sailor Sun looked down at Chibisun and rolled her eyes. "Why must this be so difficult?" She tapped Fighter on the back to get her attention. "We're getting out of here?"

"Huh? Why?" Fighter asked. "If we just explain everything to them then they will understand! Trust me, they are my friends. I know they will listen to us."

Sailor Sun stepped in front of the Starlights. "Unfortunately, they won't be listening to reason anytime soon." She held out her hand. The other Senshi braced for an attack. "Sun! Dark Arrow Barrage!" She pointed her arrows at the ground between her and the Inner Senshi. A cloud of dust erupted from the attack. When the dust cleared, Sailor Sun and the others were gone.

Sailor Moon sat down on the ground, exhausted by everything that had happened. Tears began to form as she looked at the place where Sailor Sun and the others once stood. "This isn't fair." She said quietly.

Venus kneeled down to comfort Sailor Moon. "It's going to be alright, we'll get rid of the enemy."

"No!" Sailor Moon shook her head. "Why? First Erin-chan and now Seiya! Why is this happening?"

Mars kneeled down on Sailor Moon's other side and placed her hand gently on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "Don't worry Princess, Sailor Sun is probably manipulating Seiya and the others. We will save them from her."

"But we shouldn't need to do that! Erin-chan is a good person! She's my friend!" Sailor Moon hiccupped.

Venus placed her hand on Sailor Moon's other shoulder. "She'll pay for what she has done. We'll make sure of it." Mars and Venus grabbed Sailor Moon's arms and helped her stand back up.

Mars gave her a slight smile. "Let's get you home. It's been a long night."

* * *

Erin looked to the left and then to the right of her. She sighed in annoyance at the two people flanking both sides of her. "What are you three doing?" She asked Seiya who was walking in front of her.

Seiya turned around. "You're our best lead to the Princess, we can't have you getting hurt."

"It's alright Mitsuke-san, I doubt anything will happen to you." Taiki reassured her.

"I'm not really worried about anything." Erin mumbled to herself.

"We need to strategize." Yaten looked at each of them. "How exactly are we going to find this Sun Princess, and what are we going to tell her?"

Erin scratched her head. "I'm not sure about our next move. I don't know much about this person."

"Kakyuu-hime couldn't really tell us much about her either. She doesn't seem to remember what she even looks like." Yaten offered up the information that he had been given about the Sun Princess, which was about as much as information that Erin had received from Mushuro.

Taiki sighed. "So he doesn't know much more. Great."

"Don't worry." Seiya turned around and looked at them with optimism. "I'm sure we'll find her in due time and we can clear all this stuff up with Odango and the others."

Erin glared at Seiya. She stopped dead in her tracks, which caused the others to react with her. "Is that all you care about, is your friendship with your petty unrequited love? Don't you understand that we have an important mission! If we don't find the Sun Princess then this world could quite possibly be destroyed by whatever is coming for us!"

It took a few moments for the wide-eyed Seiya to muster up a response to Erin's quick-tempered rant. "I admire your devotion to our mission but..." Seiya looked in Erin's eyes, his own filled with pain. "Don't you care about your friends?"

Erin clenched her fists as tightly as she could. "I can't be distracted by such things as friendship..." She stuttered. The phrase was something that she used to be able to say freely, without any feelings of hesitation. Now, it felt like a part of her was betraying her by uttering such words. Perhaps, Usagi had had more of an impact on her than she had previously thought. She continued walking and tried to get away from the three of them.

Seiya walked after her, easily catching up to her due to his longer legs. He grabbed Erin's arm and turned her around. He grabbed both of her shoulders and held her firmly in place. "You can't actually believe that can you? What about Emiko-chan? What about us? Are we not your friends?" Erin tried to break free of his grip, but her movement caused him only to tighten his hold on her.

"That's not the same thing. You, Taiki, Yaten, and even Emiko, all of you are my allies. But, Usagi is..." Erin looked down at the ground. "Usagi is..."

Seiya chuckled, Erin looked up at him to find him smiling. "Our friend." He said brightly.

Erin's face turned red. She quickly escaped from his grasp and proceeded towards the school with haste.

The four arrived at the school like it was any other day. Erin looked around in search of Usagi and her friends. After skimming through the crowd of students for a while she was able to spot Usagi. She walked towards her and held up her hand to wave at her. "Usagi, Good Mor—"

Before she could finish, Minako, Makoto, and Ami surrounded Usagi and led her away. The three glared at Erin as they walked away, signaling their blatant distrust of her.

* * *

Usagi looked behind her, no one seemed to be behind her. She gave a sigh of relief. The others had insisted that they stay together in order to protect Usagi from something, though Usagi was not sure what. She still had faith that Erin was their ally and that the entire situation was a huge misunderstanding. Although, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to prove that it was a misunderstanding as they learned more and more of Sailor Sun's intentions.

She had managed to gain some alone time by requesting a bathroom break in the middle of class and decided that she should head there so that no one found her roaming the halls. As she opened the bathroom door, she heard a whisper behind her. She slowly turned around, prepared to bolt if it was Ami, Minako, or Makoto. She noticed Seiya peeking around the corner. He ushered her to come with him, so Usagi followed him up to the roof where the two could be alone.

"What is it Seiya?" Usagi asked as she looked around, double-checking to make sure no one was spying on them.

Seiya sighed as he scratched his head. "This whole situation has gotten out of control."

"What do you mean?"

"Odango, you have to believe me, we're not the bad guys. Kakyuu-hime would never betray you, you saved her life after all."

Usagi shook her head. "I would never think that you guys would do something bad to us. We're all Sailor Senshi, so we're all friends and allies."

Seiya smiled in relief. "I'm glad you feel that way about us. Because we'll need your help."

"My help?"

"Not only do you have to convince the others that we really aren't the bad guys, but we need your help finding the Sun Princess."

"How am I supposed to be able to help you with that?"

"Kakyuu-hime said that you might know her."

"Ehh? Me?" Usagi shook her head furiously. "I don't remember ever meeting someone known as the Sun Princess. Don't you know anything about her?"

Seiya shook his head. "We have nothing either. None of us know what she even looks like, let alone how to find her."

"Is that why you were collecting Sailor Lights, to find her more easily?"

Seiya nodded. "According to Erin, Mushuro told them that by gaining more power, they might also give more power to their princess, which could make her more detectable."

"Mushuro?"

"Erin claims that he's a guardian of the Sun Kingdom. Kind of like how your cat is the guardian of the Moon Kingdom."

"So you guys still haven't found anything?"

"Nothing."

"If there anything you need me to do, don't hesitate to ask! I will definitely help you in any way I can!"

"Thanks Odango."

Usagi headed towards the door. She turned around. "Can you tell Erin-chan that I want to meet with her tonight at this school? I want to talk to her too, but my friends are making that difficult." Usagi left and returned to class to continue.

* * *

"Please don't do this! I have been a faithful servant!" Nemesis pleaded. She kneeled on the ground and clasped her hands towards the shadowy figure. "Please!" Tears swelled in her eyes. "I don't want to die!"

Diasus laughed as she stood behind Nemesis and watched her make a fool of herself. "You're no longer needed, just accept the fact that you're useless to her now."

Nemesis ignored Diasus' taunt. "I will continue with the next phase as planned! I won't disappoint you!" The figure shook her head.

"Sailor Nemesis, you have outlived your usefulness. Your only an obstacle now."

Nemesis stood up. "I'm not going to die here!" She summoned her scythe. "Nemesis! Dead Revolution!" She attacked the figure without a second thought. The figure easily blocked the attack. With a swift motion, Sailor Nemesis screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She glared up at the figure as she slowly disappeared from the world. "Sailor... Sun... will win." She whispered before disappearing.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and looked at Diasus with her red eyes. Her hair was long and faded from a bright yellow color to red as it cascaded down her back. She wore a Sailor suit but hers was made completely out of golden plates. She wore a broach on the front of her outfit that was a large red circle surrounded by four other circles of assorted colors. Her boots went up to her upper thigh and made of gold and she wore golden bracelets around her wrists.

"We're moving on to the next phase."

Diasus looked up at her suddenly, she was still shaking in fear after watching Nemesis die in such a way. She shook herself out of it. She kneeled down and bowed. "I won't fail you." She looked up at the woman. "Galaxia-sama."

Diasus disappeared leaving Galaxia smirked. She held her hands out. "Soon, this world will be mine." She said triumphantly.

* * *

Usagi ran towards the school. She had left her house late because her mother insisted that she stay home for one evening. Luna ran after her, trying to keep up. She had been tasked with watching over Usagi when she was at home. She had contacted the others, but it was going to take them a while to catch up with them. "Wait Usagi, where are we going?"

Usagi slowed down as she reached the entrance of the school. She put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. "Sorry I'm late. Erin stepped out into the light. Luna hissed at her appearance.

Erin stared down at the small cat. "So this must be Luna, I've heard so much about you."

"Who have you been talking to about me?" Luna hissed.

Another small navy cat stepped out from behind Erin. He sat in front of her and scratched his ear. "It's been a while hasn't it." Mushuro said casually.

Usagi crouched down, pet Mushuro's head and smiled. "So you must be Mushuro-san, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to finally make your acquaintance, Princess Serenity." Mushuro bowed his head.

Usagi stood back up and looked at Erin. "Look Usagi, I know we seem suspicious, but you have to believe us when we say that we're doing this in order to save the world."

"No your not! All you people have ever wanted was the Silver Imperial Crystal!" Luna protested.

"You don't know anything about Helion-sama and her intentions! Don't go smearing the name of our great Kingdom!" Mushuro defended.

Usagi shook her head. "Don't worry, I still believe you when you say that you're not the enemy. Something inside me tells me that you're not."

"Usagi, you can't be serious!" Luna argued. "How many times do I have to tell you? You can't trust everyone!"

"Usagi!" Rei yelled. Usagi turned around to find the whole group running towards her.

Artemis ran to Luna's side. "Sorry we got here late, we came as quickly as we could." He looked at Mushuro. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"I didn't think I would see Artemis too." Mushuro replied. "What a joyous reunion."

"This is no time for joking." Erin whispered down to him. He nodded and jumped up onto her shoulder, ready for their escape.

"Erin!" Seiya yelled. Erin turned around to find Seiya, Taiki and Yaten running towards her.

"Great." Erin groaned.

The Three Lights stood in front of Erin and Rei and the others moved between Usagi and the Three Lights. They stared at one another, completely silent. Erin and Usagi tried to push through them and reason with them but with no luck.

"Stop this!" Usagi pleaded.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Erin yelled as she hit Seiya on the back of the head.

Seiya turned around and rubbed his injured head. "If we can't protect you, then there is no way we'll be able to protect the Sun Princess."

Erin pushed him out of the way. "What kind of stupidity are you spouting now?" She looked the four guarding Usagi in the eye. "I know you think that we're enemies, but I can assure you that we're not."

"Oh yeah? Why should we trust you? Your kingdom destroyed ours!" Rei accused.

"Look, I may not know what exactly happened in my past life, but I do know that right now, we have to team up to defeat whatever is coming for us." Erin reasoned.

"Why should we believe you?" Minako questioned.

"Because Usagi does! I can't prove it and she still has faith, so why can't the four of you?" Erin yelled.

Diasus appeared above them. They stopped their fighting to look at the enemy who instantly appeared before them. "So much work that still needs to be done." She chuckled softly. "I don't see why you all are such a big threat. You can't even get along." She held up her hand, a green light began gathering in her hand. "Diasus! Soul Trap!" She shot a beam of light at the group, which they were able to dodge.

They spread out around Diasus. Diasus examined all of them one by one. She pointed at each and every one of them. Eventually, she stopped at Erin. "You'll do well for the first test!" She shot two golden balls of light at Erin. Before anyone could react, they hit her. Erin screamed in pain as she became enveloped in the light. When the light dispersed, a shining golden prism glowed above her unconscious body.

"That's a..." Seiya yelled out in surprise.

"Star Seed?" Ami said finishing his sentence.

"And what a beautiful Star Seed it is." Diasus said heading towards Erin. Before she could collect it, the Star Seed turned black. They all looked at the black Star Seed in shock. Diasus laughed hysterically. "How interesting! Sailor Sun has a black Star Seed!" She looked at the others. "I hope you enjoy whatever she'll turn into, I would certainly be afraid." Diasus jumped back, waiting to see what kind of monster Erin would regress into.

Black vines covered Erin's body. The group prepared to transform to fight whatever was about to appear.

The vines burst off revealing a different figure. She wore a long black dress with a thick yellow ribbon that was tied around her stomach, the ribbon tied in the back and flowed along the back of the dress to the ground. The black dress was sleeveless and pearls bordered the top. She wore golden star-shaped earring and had a black star on the center of her forehead. Her eyes remained the same color as Erin's and her hairstyle didn't change, but the aura that she gave off was much different than Erin's.

Mushuro walked towards the figure in awe. "You are..." The woman looked down at the cat and smiled.

She looked at Usagi. "It's been a while hasn't it, Serenity."

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"I am Yuuko, Princess of the Sun."


	5. The One Being Sought, Princess Yuuko

Chapter 5: The One Being Sought, Princess Yuuko of the Sun

Diasus stared at Yuuko for a moment. "Impossible...!" In a panic she held her hand to the sky. "Diasus! Soul Trap!" The attack raced towards Yuuko. She held out her hand to intercept the attack, her expression unmoving. The attack disappeared once it touched Yuuko's hand. She gathered power in her hand and shot it at Diasus. A black light enveloped Diasus and she disappeared with it.

"May your soul rest in peace." Yuuko closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

Usagi took a step towards Yuuko. Minako grabbed her and held her back. "What are you doing?"

"I want to talk to Yuuko-san!" Usagi whined.

"Didn't you see what she did to Diasus? We're probably next!" Minako whispered harshly.

Yuuko looked over at Usagi. She took a step towards her and Usagi broke free of Minako's grip and headed towards her. As Usagi approached Yuuko, she transformed into Princess Serenity. She looked down at her outfit. "What just happened? When did I transform?"

Yuuko smiled. "Your Silver Imperial Crystal is probably resonating with my Black Crystal."

"Black Crystal? What is that?" Rei asked.

"I know it may be hard to believe, but I possess a crystal that is almost as powerful as Serenity's Silver Imperial Crystal." Yuuko answered. She held out her hand and a small circular crystal resembling a piece of onyx emerged. It glowed in a soft black light as it floated above Yuuko's hand. "This crystal is the source of Sailor Sun's and my power." She closed her hand, causing the crystal to disappear.

"What is our relation to each other?" Serenity asked suddenly.

"We were once friends." Yuuko answered with a sad expression.

Luna stepped forward. "That's impossible! We were at war with your Kingdom!"

Mushuro stepped in front of Luna and hissed. "Don't yell at Yuuko-hime like that! Show some respect to the heir of the Dark Sun Kingdom!"

"What can you tell me about the Dark Sun Kingdom?" Serenity asked, ignoring Luna's outburst. "I don't remember anything about you, I want to know."

Yuuko closed her eyes, she remembered that faithful day as if it was yesterday.

* * *

Yuuko walked through the long hallways of the Sun Kingdom's enormous palace that she had lived in all of her life. She walked quickly and with purpose. She needed to see her mother, Helion, who had recently enlisted the help of an evil woman known as Queen Beryl. Yuuko walked into the throne room, her heart filled with rage over the recent actions of her mother. She walked over to her mother and looked into her eyes.

"What is it my child?" Helion stood up from her chair and stared at her daughter who had appeared so abruptly.

"Mother, we need to discuss something."

Helion walked past Yuuko towards a large window overlooking the grounds of the palace. The sky outside was black and infinite, but the grounds of the palace could be seen as clear as day. "Is something the matter? Are your guards treating you well?"

"That's not what I came to talk to you about."

"But are they treating you well?"

Yuuko rolled her eyes. "Yes, they're fine." She walked over to Helion and stood next to her in front of the window. "We need to talk about Queen Beryl. Why did you send her to the Moon Kingdom?"

"We're at war, what else was I supposed to do if I wanted to crush my enemies?" She responded calmly.

"But that woman is pure evil! You've always taught me that the Sun Kingdom exists to crush all who abuse the power of darkness! She should be punished, not allied with!"

"We need Beryl's help in order to crush Selene and her kingdom!"

Yuuko shook her head. "But why? What happened between you and Queen Selene? You both used to be so close."

"It can't be helped!" Helion yelled. "Those people have surely noticed the power of the Black Crystal that we possess. I won't let her have it!"

"So you start a war with them?"

"I will take the Silver Imperial Crystal before she can take our Black Crystal!"

Yuuko closed her eyes to calm herself a bit, she knew that yelling would get her nowhere with her mother's stubbornness. "Mother." She took a deep breath and exhaled softly. "Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

Helion walked away from the window and paced about the room. "Yuuko, I know my actions are hard for you to understand. But you have to trust me, we have to fight the Moon Kingdom for the good of our own."

"But Serenity is my friend. Don't make me fight my own friends."

Helion slapped her daughter across the face. Yuuko looked at her mother in horror of what she had just done. "Don't act so spoiled! You're the heir to this Kingdom and it always comes first!"

"But are you really putting the Sun Kingdom's well-being ahead of your own desires?" Yuuko mumbled. "How can I trust that you're not doing this so that you can have the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal?"

Helion pointed to the door that Yuuko had entered from. "Get out!"

"But – "

"Get out!"

Yuuko walked out of the throne room and proceeded through the halls back to her own room. She entered the large room and headed straight to the balcony that overlooked the grounds. She sat on a stone bench on the balcony and looked out into space. She wasn't able to see the moon from the Sun Kingdom, but she could make out the small spec in the sky that was the Earth. She focused on it as she lost herself in thought.

The door to her room opened, which caused Yuuko to look back to see who had entered her room. The man was tall. He had long black hair and short bangs that covered only a portion of his forehead. The bangs parted in the middle, which showed off the black star symbol on the center of his forehead. He wore a long sleeved black jacket, black pants, and a golden chest plate. His shoulder pads were golden with red trim and he wore a long red cape.

Yuuko stood up and walked over to the man. She threw her arms around his waist and looked up at him with anguish in her eyes. "Mother is going to attack the Moon Kingdom. What are we going to do Eos?" Eos was one of the guards from Kinmoku that Helion had assigned to protect Yuuko in the absence of her betrothed.

"What can we do Yuuko-hime?"

Yuuko shook her head. "I don't know. I tried to reason with mother, but she is beyond reason."

"Then there's nothing else we can do." Eos resigned.

Yuuko pulled away from him and returned to the balcony. "There is something we can do." Yuuko turned around and looked at Eos with confidence. "If we cannot stop my mother, then we must stop Queen Beryl."

"Are you insane? We can't stop that woman and her army ourselves!"

Yuuko shook her head. "We will go to the Moon Kingdom and aid Queen Selene in any way we can." She marched past Eos and out the door to gather whatever forces she could.

"But Princess!" Eos called as he chased after her. He grabbed her arm to get her to stop. "As your guardian, I can't allow you to do something so dangerous!"

Yuuko pulled away from him. "If we don't do something, then something bad might happen to Serenity. I don't care what happens to me as long as I can save my friends!"

She continued walking and opened the door that led outside where she found her two other guards, Eros and Iaso, walking through the gardens.

Eros was taller than Eos and had long brown hair that was slicked back in the front so none of it hung in front of his face, which revealed a black star on the center of his forehead. He wore silver plated armor and silver shoulder pads over his all black clothing and accompanied the outfit with a long dark grey cape.

Iaso was the shortest of the three. His long silver hair was tied back and he had long bangs that swept across and covered most of the right half of his face. He wore bronze armor and matching shoulder pads over his black clothing with a long dark green cape.

"Are you alright Yuuko-hime?" Eros asked as he noted her troubled expression.

"Eros, Iaso, we have to help the Moon Kingdom!" Yuuko announced.

Eros and Iaso looked at each other and then looked at Eos. "I tried to tell her that such a thing is foolish and will get her killed, but she won't listen to me! Talk some sense into her!" Eos pleaded to his comrades.

Eros and Iaso kneeled on the ground and bowed to Yuuko. "We will follow you anywhere Yuuko-hime." Iaso said.

The two stood up and Yuuko smiled at them. "Thank you." She looked around. "We will head to the Moon Kingdom before mother catches onto us."

Eros and Iaso nodded in agreement.

Yuuko turned to Eos, who still seemed troubled by the entire situation. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

* * *

"I took those closest to me to help defend the Moon Kingdom against Queen Beryl's attack." Yuuko's expression turned solemn. "However, I was not much help. In the end, the Moon Kingdom still perished, and I did along with it."

Serenity smiled, as tears swelled in her eyes. "I knew it." Yuuko stepped forward with the intention of comforting Serenity. Once Yuuko got close enough to Serenity, she hugged Yuuko tightly. Yuuko slowly put her arms around her old friend. "I knew that you couldn't be our enemy. I just knew it." She repeated over and over again. She let of Yuuko and looked back at Luna, who still seemed weary of Yuuko's presence. "Now do you trust them?" She asked not only Luna, but also her other comrades.

Luna opened her mouth to object, but Artemis took a step forward. "If what she says is true, then there is no reason for us to distrust them."

"But Artemis, I don't remember any of that happening!" Luna whispered into his ear.

"That was my doing." Yuuko answered having heard Luna's comment. "I asked Queen Selene to seal all of your memories of me and my Kingdom when she reincarnated you all."

"Why would you do that?" Rei asked skeptically.

"We would have been able to meet sooner if you hadn't done that. What was the purpose of doing such a thing?" Ami asked.

Yuuko closed her eyes. "I thought it would have been best if our reincarnations never met."

Serenity looked at her with confusion. "I don't understand."

"Our Kingdoms tried to coexist and they ended up fighting each other." She paused and took a deep breath. "I thought that maybe, if we didn't met again, we could do our duties without knowing about each other, and prevent history from repeating itself. But I see now that that was impossible."

"Can the seal be undone?" Makoto asked curiously.

Yuuko nodded. "If each of you reach your final form, I am sure that the seal on your memories would come undone."

"Final form? Aren't we already at that point?" Minako asked.

Yuuko collapsed. She reverted back into Erin. Seiya caught Erin before she hit the ground and gently laid her down. The group crowded around her. After a few moments, they heard a soft groan as Erin opened her eyes. She sat up quickly causing everyone to step back.

"What happened?" She rubbed her head wearily.

"You don't remember anything?" Usagi asked.

"I remember being hit by Diasus' attack and being surrounded by a bright light. But anything after that is a bit hazy." Erin answered.

Mushuro jumped into Erin's lap. "So you don't remember transforming?"

Erin looked up as she thought for a moment. "Transforming? I don't remember doing such a thing."

"Mitsuke-san, this might be hard to believe, but you're the Sun Princess that we've been searching for." Taiki said.

Erin nodded in compliance. After listening to a long apology from Usagi's friends for doubting her, Erin headed back home where Emiko was waiting for her.

* * *

Erin walked into the apartment. Emiko looked up from the book she was reading and ran to greet her. "Where have you been?" She asked worriedly.

Erin went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She let out a sigh of relief as she hit the cushions. "It's a long story."

"Tell it to me anyway." Emiko insisted.

Erin repeated what the others had told her about the events that had occurred while she was unconscious. She told Emiko about Diasus attacking and her awakening as the Sun Princess. Erin detailed as much of the story that Yuuko had relayed to the others as she could remember. After telling Emiko everything that had just occurred, she got up to make herself a cup of tea.

"So now what do we do?" Emiko asked. "We still don't know who the enemy is."

"Actually, we have an idea." Erin answered as she walked back with a cup of tea. She sat back down and sipped it gingerly. "According to Usagi, the last enemy they faced also collected Star Seeds."

"Do they think that it's a returning enemy? That seems too simple don't you think?"

"We can't rule out the possibility."

"So who is this enemy?"

"Galaxia." Mushuro answered. He perched himself in Emiko's lap.

Emiko began petting Mushuro's head. "Do you know anything about Galaxia?"

"Sailor Galaxia was apparently the strongest Sailor Senshi in the universe. But something happened and she turned against us and was defeated by Sailor Moon." Erin said summarizing what she had heard from Usagi and the others.

"And that's all we know?" Emiko questioned.

"For now." Erin said standing up and stretching her back. "We'll meet with Usagi and the others tomorrow. For now, I'm going to get some rest." She headed to her room leaving Emiko and Mushuro alone in the living room. Emiko eventually decided to call it a night as well and went to bed.

* * *

"It won't be much longer now, soon I will get what I want." Galaxia said turning around to look at the new soldier before her.

This one wore a golden-plated, sleeveless top and a short crimson skirt. The boots she wore were golden and barely went past her ankle. She had fingerless crimson gloves that did not extend past her wrist. Her hair was short and bright red. She looked up at Galaxia with her large red eyes. "I will not fail you."

Galaxia stepped forward. "No, I certainly hope not, Sailor Apollo."

Apollo stood up and stared down at Galaxia. "I am stronger than Nemesis and Diasus, I will get you what you want Galaxia-sama."

Galaxia nodded and turned away. "Excellent. Initiate the final phase of the plan."

Apollo bowed. "Yes, Galaxia-sama." She disappeared.

Galaxia sat down in her throne chair. She rested her head against her hand. "It won't be much longer now, until I get what I want."


End file.
